Beautiful Disaster
by Ayra el Irista
Summary: Aku ingin memeluk masa depanku denganmu, seorang pendosa. Jangan ragu, hanya sambut tanganku. Jika untuk berada di sisimu aku harus tercebur ke dalam lumpur yang sama dan kau menyebutnya sebuah bencana, untukku itu adalah euforia. Biarkan sayapku patah. Biarkan kehadiranmu menggantikannya karena aku tak akan bisa bertahan tanpa dirimu. Special for #End of Arcana Event.


**A Fanfiction for Event The End of Arcana  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Beautiful Disaster**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **by**

 **Ayra el Irista**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING:**

 **OOC, AU, GAJE, TYPO(S), Kacau dan kejanggalan lainnya yang saya tidak bertanggung jawab untuk itu XD**

 **Don't like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rated : T**

 **Pairing: IchiRuki**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **(^_^)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _The World_**

 _Hasil yang dicapai – prestasi – penyelesaian – kebebasan dan mengulang kembali_

 _Artinya:_

 _Penyelesaian perjalanan Anda telah tercapai,_

 _Anda bisa memulai petualangan baru sekarang. Puncak dari peristiwa atau kemenangan dalam usaha._

 _Arti kebalikannya:_

 _Anda lupa kemana akan pergi, ini waktunya menetapkan tujuan baru. Usaha Anda yang tertunda._

 _"Keterbalikannya" mengatakan Anda tidak seharusnya malas untuk keluar atau menyerah._

 _ **.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Girl you leave me breathless,_

 _But it's okay,_

 _Cause you are my survival,_

 _Now hear me say,_

 _I can't imagine,_

 _Life without your love,_

 _Even forever don't seem like long enough,_

 _ **(Drowning-Backstreet Boy)**_

.

.

.

.

" **A** pa yang kau harapkan dariku, Ichigo?"

Suara itu bertanya. Begitu lembut dan memanggil gelora dalam jiwaku agar terbangun.

Ia menoleh. Rambutnya yang panjang tersibak anggun Hitam berkilau. Indah sekali. Membuat seluruh benda di ruangan ini memandangnya iri.

"Kenapa malah diam seperti orang bodoh?" Ia mengembuskan asap rokok ke udara. Warna keabuan berbaur di dalam pengapnya ruang tamu yang sempit. Aku menatapnya. Lekat. Penuh arti. Namun ia tak tahu. Arti dari pandangan mataku yang tak bisa luput dari dirinya barang sedetik pun.

Gadis berkulit putih itu beranjak dari duduknya sebelum mematikan batang rokok yang terhimpit di antara jemari lentiknya yang kurus. Langkahnya ringan menuju beranda. Tangannya terayun gemulai menggeser pintu kayu yang nampak tipis dan ringkih. Angin berebut masuk. Segar. Sedikit melayangkan penatnya pikiranku yang terjebak selama ini. Tapi tetap tak akan bisa menerbangkan segala anganku tentangnya.

"Bicaralah. Sampai kapan kau akan mematung begitu?" suruhnya gusar melihatku bergeming dan hanya duduk diam bak anak anjing yang sedang dimarahi tuannya. Tapi mungkin itu benar. Aku adalah anak anjing. Yang akan datang dengan gonggongan riang jika dipanggil dan selalu setia pada tuannya meski dia hanya akan memberi kebahagiaan semu.

"Tak ada yang perlu dibicarakan," jawabku tertunduk menatap lantai apartemen. Tanganku mengatup di sela kedua paha. Berpikir sehat. Tak seharusnya aku berada di sini.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," balasnya terdengar merajuk. Ia berjalan melewatiku dengan angkuh. Aku mencekal tangannya lekas. Tak ingin dia pergi. Tahukah dia bahwa aku sangat ingin berada di dekatnya saat ini?

Dia menatapku. Aku mendongak. Memandangnya sendu. Kebisuan melahap kekuatan kami untuk bersuara. Kami diam tanpa kata.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya memandangku rendah. Aku bisa terima. Kuhiraukan itu. Bagaimanapun cara pandangnya terhadapku, aku telah kalah oleh cinta. Tiada tembok kesabaran yang lebih tinggi dari teguhnya keinginanku untuk bisa mendapatkannya. Tapi sayang itu sulit terjadi.

"Jangan pergi," pintaku pelan. Ia menaikkan kedua alisnya. Mengejek. Aku pasrah.

"Kenapa?"

Dia meneleng. Berpura-pura meminta alasan meski ia tahu isi dalam kepalaku. Aku adalah mainannya. Namun aku tak mengeluh. Aku terima semua hanya demi dia.

Lagi-lagi aku membisu. Tak ada kata yang sanggup keluar untuk membuatnya mengerti perasaanku yang meluap-luap. Aku yang salah. Karena terlalu dalam mencintainya dan takut akan kehilangan sosoknya jika kata-kata tabu itu terlafal dari mulutku.

Dia adalah burung yang bebas. Mengepak di langit biru seperti penguasa udara. Tak boleh terkurung dalam sangkar atau kecantikannya akan pudar.

"Aku bertanya padamu tapi kau selalu diam. Aku ingin pergi tapi kau mencegahku. Apa kau kira aku memiliki kemampuan membaca pikiran orang?" sewotnya menampik tanganku. Ia berjalan gusar. Membuka pintu kamar dan menggebraknya keras. Kesal, mungkin.

Aku mendesah. Menunduk lesu. Masih menunggu dan terus menunggu. Berharap kalau di hatinya ada sosokku meski sebuah bayangan kabur. Kelelahan ini membebaniku siang dan malam tapi anehnya berperan seperti udara yang akan mati jika tidak kuhirup.

Pintu kamar terbuka. Rukia berdiri dengan napas tersengal. Mungkin ia melempar semua barang yang ada di kamarnya untuk menumpahkan kekesalan. Ia memandangku dengan mata memburu. Aku berpaling. Tak mau melihat penampilan siap perginya yang bisa membuat mata para pria berubah lapar.

"Aku mau pergi," gertaknya berjalan dengan iringan suara hak sepatu yang beradu membentur lantai. Bising. Aku menatap kepergiannya tanpa pencegahan apa-apa. Memang apa yang bisa kulakukan selama ini untuk memenangkan hatinya? Tak ada.

Aku merebahkan tubuhku ke sofa. Menatap langit- langit apartemen. Buram. Kepalaku terasa berat. _Ya, Tuhan, aku benar-benar bodoh,_ aku tersenyum kecut.

Mataku terpejam. Berharap untuk tak terbuka selamanya. Akankah Rukia menangis jika aku mati?

Aku mendesah dan membuka mata. Pikiran konyol itu lagi-lagi berkelabat. Aku mengerjap seraya bangkit. Menumpu tangan pada satu lutut dan menatap ke luar jendela.

"Rukia," panggilku lemah.

Rukia Kuchiki, wanita mempesona yang tanpa sengaja kutemukan dalam sebuah bar. Duduk di meja utama dengan gaun ketat di atas lutut dan punggung terbuka, seperti _main course_ pada menu hotel bintang lima. Aku tahu dia berbeda dari para wanita di sana. Memikat dan berbahaya. Seperti mawar.

Tak ada lelaki yang mendekat. Hingga tanpa sadar kakiku telah melangkah dan berdiri di hadapannya. Menatapnya dalam kerlap-kerlip lampu bar yang membuat wajahnya berubah-ubah. Hijau-merah-biru.

Mulanya ia pun nampak terkejut. Namun ia segera tersenyum. Manis dan memabukan seperti _marijuana_.

"Selamat malam. Mau minum?" tawarnya menyodorkan sebuah minuman berwarna keemasan. Aku masih menatapnya. Tak bisa lepas. Kami saling bertatapan. Ada sebuah aliran listrik statis yang mencubit kulitku saat tangannya menyentuh pipiku.

"Sepertinya kau tidak suka _vodka_ ," godanya dan aku mengerjap.

"Ah, bukan begitu." Aku tersadar dari sihirnya dan meraih gelas di tangannya. Kuminum hanya dengan sekali tegak. Panas menyengat tenggorokanku. Alkoholnya bekerja begitu cepat saat rasa hangat menyebar di setiap sel tubuhku.

"Kemana kau akan membawaku?" tanyanya terus terang dan membuatku kembali mengerjap.

"Apa?" Aku balik bertanya di tengah dentuman musik rap yang kini nampak berdengung di kepalaku. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan bicara.

"Aku."

Mataku terbelalak. Menatap senyum sensual di wajahnya yang membuat alarm dalam kepalaku berbunyi. Aku menarik tubuhku. Memaksanya untuk berdiri tegak.

"Tunggu sebentar," pamitku menghilang di tengah kerumunan orang-orang yang bergerak brutal dengan agak limbung. Mataku liar. Mencari Hisagi Shuhei, teman sekantor yang telah membawaku kemari.

Aku mencekal lengan seorang berkemeja biru di lantai dansa dan pria itu menoleh. Tersenyum lebar lalu tertawa terbahak. Dia mabuk.

"Ichigo, kemana saja kau tadi? Apa kau sudah mendapat 'teman'? Katakan saja padaku, aku akan langsung meminta langsung pada pemilik bar ini. Dia adalah teman baikku!" jelasnya dengan wajah kemerahan karena terlalu banyak minum. Tubuhnya masih menari kalang kabut mengikuti irama musik.

Aku berbalik dengan wajah kesal. Merasa percuma jika bicara dengannya. Kuterjang bahu-bahu yang menghimpit menuju pintu di lantai atas. Keluar dari hiruk pikuk di dalam bar, kurogoh kantong celana dan mengambil kunci mobil. Membuka pintunya dan segera mendorong tubuhku masuk. Aku menarik napas kacau. Ini kesalahan. Seorang yang bersih sepertiku tak cocok berada di tempat kotor ini. Apa yang akan terjadi jika anak seorang politikus ketahuan masuk ke dalam bar? Aku membayangkan hidupku berakhir mengenaskan.

Kunyalakan mesin mobil sebelum akhirnya aku terdiam dan teringat dengan nona cantik yang tengah menunggu kedatanganku di dalam sana. Aku menunduk menatap stir mobil. Mataku mulai berkunang. Sejak dulu aku tak pernah berteman baik dengan alkohol.

Tanganku menarik kunci mobil dan menyeruak keluar. Aku menabrak dinding beberapa kali. Melihat lantai bar yang mulai bergelombang dan lembek.

Dengan susah payah aku mendatangi gadis itu. Ia terbengong. Tetap duduk dengan kaki tersilang, menungguku.

"Maaf, sepertinya terjadi kesalahpahaman," sesalku sejadi-jadinya dan akan beranjak. Namun ia menarik lenganku. Aku menoleh. Ia menatapku dalam. Tatapannya tajam. Menusuk dan seperti mengendalikanku.

"Aku ikut," katanya pendek.

Itu perintah, bukan permintaan. Tapi anehnya itu mampu menggerakan kuatnya tulang leher di kepalaku untuk mengangguk lemas. Tanpa melepas tatapannya dari mataku, ia turun dari meja. Berjalan mendahuluiku. Menuntunku seolah ia yang paling tahu celah untuk dapat membebaskan diri dari tempat bising ini.

"Dimana mobilnya?"

Aku menggelengkan kepala keras. Meredam denyut yang semakin kuat dan mengeluarkan kunci dari saku celana.

"Sebelah sana." Aku memakai kekuatan terakhirku untuk bergerak. Mencetak beberapa langkah sebelum gadis itu memeluk pinggangku, memapah dengan tubuh kelewat mungilnya. Ia membukakan pintu penumpang dan mengambil tempat di sisi kemudi.

"Sepertinya kau tidak kuat minum," ucapnya seraya menyalakan mesin sementara aku menahan mual yang semakin menjadi.

Aku merasa sekarat. Tak terpikir kemana dia akan membawaku. Tak sempat khawatir jika nanti aku dibuang di pinggir jalan dan mobilku dibawa kabur.

Kami menghabiskan puluhan menit dalam diam yang sesekali terinterupsi oleh erangan tertahanku. Lalu mobil berhenti dan aku mendengar pintu mobil terbuka.

"Ya, ampun, kau terlihat mengenaskan sekali."

Aku terkekeh. Merasa bukan diriku lagi. Rasa mual kini berganti dengan rasa melayang yang menggelitik.

"Dimana ini?" Aku menyipit untuk melihat sekitar.

"Apartemenku."

Aku bergelayut saat ia memapahku dan menghimpitnya di antara dada dan mobil. Lampu jalan menerangi wajahnya yang terkejut. Mata bulatnya yang dilapisi bulu mata lentik dan tebal. Napasku berbenturan dengan napasnya yang beraroma manis. Adrenalinku menghentak-hentak. Memikirkan betapa lembut bibir merahnya membuatku menelan ludah. Antara ingin membuang kesopanan yang tertempa selama ini atau berubah menjadi liar untuk semalam. Aku menghentikan bibirku yang sudah menyentuh sudut bibirnya dan menariknya kembali.

"Kenapa berhenti?"

Ia jelas sekali mahir dalam hal ini. Sudah berapa banyak lelaki yang datang kemari dan menyentuhnya?

Aku menggeleng. "Aku mau pulang."

"Jangan pergi." Ia menahan lenganku. Dan lagi-lagi listrik itu mengejutku.

Aku menoleh. Menatap matanya yang berwarna tak biasa. Ungu seperti lapisan terdalam sebuah pelangi.

"Apa kau keberatan?"

Seharusnya aku tetap pergi. Tak berhubungan dengannya karena tahu semuanya akan berakhir menjadi bencana. Tapi saat kakiku tak bergerak satu inci pun dari tempatnya, aku tahu aku sudah terjerat ke dalam sarang hitam yang ia pintal dengan begitu kuatnya.

Ia menautkan jemarinya yang dingin ke sela jemariku. Memintaku mendekat, menekan bibirnya yang lembut dan membuat keraguanku meleleh. Ia begitu manis seperti es krim vanilla, jika otakku masih benar dalam mengandaikan. Tubuhnya kecil tapi padat. Punggung telanjangnya terasa halus, memanjakan telapak tanganku yang mengelus naik turun.

Aku menggeram tertahan. Mendorong akal sehatku pergi. Waktuku terasa memburu. Mendorong dahagaku ke tingkat dehidrasi paling atas. Kami saling meraba, menyentuh setiap jengkal tubuh untuk mengeluarkan rasa putus asa.

"Rukia . . ." Ia menyebut namanya di sela bibir yang kini terasa panas. "panggil aku Rukia."

Aku mencoba merekam nama itu dalam otakku. Membayangkan betapa indahnya gabungan huruf itu saat dipadukan dengan nama belakangku.

Aku membiarkan Rukia terengah dan memeluk leherku. Rambutnya sedikit kusut dengan jemariku yang tenggelam di dalamnya. "Panggil aku Ichigo."

Dan setelah malam itu, aku benar-benar melupakan dunia.

Aku melupakan kenyataan bahwa Rukia adalah burung yang tak bisa kutangkap.

Hubungan kami tak terdefinisi. Kami saling membutuhkan tapi juga menyakiti. Kata 'rindu' terucap dalam pergulatan di atas ranjang. Sisanya hanyalah pengkhianatan dan penyesalan.

"Kenapa kau tak meninggalkanku saja, Ichigo?"

Suatu malam ia bertanya. Tatapannya kosong, menatap langit malam yang sekelam binar matanya. Tubuh polosnya terduduk lelah di ujung tempat tidur.

Rukia menekuk lutut dan memeluknya. Tulang punggungnya menyembul di bawah surai panjangnya. Pertanyannya terombang-ambing dalam kepalaku selama ini karena aku tak punya jawaban. Dan akhirnya aku memilih untuk bungkam. Ia tersenyum getir.

"Apa tidak ada perempuan yang lebih layak untukmu di luar sana?" Rukia terdengar jijik saat mengatakannya. Ia memeluk dirinya lebih erat. Gemetar. Ia menjalani kehidupan yang berat selama ini. Menggantungkan hidup pada uluran tangan para lelaki. Lalu aku tak bisa membantunya keluar dari lingkaran hitam itu.

Napasnya terhela berat. "Sudah berapa lama sejak kita pertama kali bertemu?"

Aku menunduk. "Kurasa satu tahun lebih."

Rukia merebahkan dirinya dan mendesah panjang. Ia mengangkat tangannya, merentangkan kelima jemari kirinya yang kini tersemat cincin bertahtakan rubi di atasnya. "Aku akan bertunangan."

Aku menutup mataku dan mengerutkan kening. Rukia sengaja mengenakannya untuk membuatku tersakiti sejak aku datang ke apartemenya. Betapa jahatnya dia. Wanita iblis.

"Selamat." Aku berucap pelan. Memandangi kakiku yang berselonjor di balik selimut putih.

Rukia terkikik. Berubah menjadi tawa yang mengguncang bahunya lalu berakhir menjadi senggukan. Ia meringkuk. Membuat seprainya basah oleh air mata.

Aku membiarkannya larut dalam kesedihan. Hanya hari ini. Karena setelahnya, Rukia akan hidup bahagia. Tak ada lagi jengah yang sering ia lontarkan atau kesulitannya untuk membeli berbatang-batang rokok. Suaminya yang kaya raya itu akan memenuhi apa pun yang ia minta, bahkan mungkin sebuah pesawat ulang-alik. Dia akan melupakanku. Membuangku di pinggir jalan seperti perkiraanku dulu.

Kemudian dua hari setelahnya, saat salju pertama turun, Rukia resmi bertunangan.

Suaminya, pria empat puluhan bernama Ukitake Joushiro, telah menjadikannya ratu.

Dan kupikir hubungan kami telah berakhir.

Tapi kemudian dia mendatangiku, di tengah badai salju yang mengamuk dengan baju tidur tipis yang membuat tubuhnya menggigil. Dia berlari ke kamar mandi, menyalakan pemanas dan air dari _shower_ mengguyurnya hingga uap menyembunyikan dirinya.

"Apa kau sudah gila!?" Aku menyuarakan kekagetanku yang terpotong. Ia berjongkok tak bergerak. "Apa kau mau mati!?" Ini pertama kalinya aku meneriakinya dan Rukia hanya memeluk tubuhnya. Membiarkan bibirnya yang pucat terbuka untuk tetap bernapas.

Aku mengisi _bathub_ dengan air hangat. Memeluk tubuh Rukia yang masih menggigil dan menggosok-gosok lengannya. Tubuh rapuhnya menyuarakan kegelisahan. Aku mencoba mengabaikan api yang membakar di dadaku. _Diriku_ yang telah membiarkannya untuk hidup seperti ini.

Ketika _bathub_ terisi separuh, kuputuskan untuk memindahkan Rukia kesana. Ia meremas bajuku saat aku membopongnya. Tangannya bergetar hebat dan aku menggosok telapak tangannya yang memutih. Ia menelan ludah. Memejamkan matanya yang terlihat berat.

"Akan kubuatkan susu hangat untukmu."

"Aku merindukanmu."

Aku urung beranjak. Rukia merendam tangannya ke dalam air. Giginya bergemeletuk.

"Ichigo . . . sepertinya aku . . . sudah gila . . ." Ia meneteskan bulir bening yang meluncur begitu cepat. "Apa yang harus ku . . . lakukan?"

Harusnya aku senang. Rukia mengatakan dia merindukanku. Tapi saat rasa bersalah muncul di balik kejujuran itu, semuanya berganti menjadi menyakitkan. Bola mata Rukia lebih gelap dari sebelumnya. Kenapa dia tak bisa bahagia setelah semua ini?

"Dia . . . sangat baik . . ." Rukia terisak. Napasnya terputus-putus. "tapi aku . . . selalu memikirkanmu . . . saat bersamanya,"

Tanganku terkepal. Menduga separuh dari kesengsaraan Rukia adalah karena kehadiranku dalam hidupnya.

Sekarang aku paham posisiku. Bukan Rukia yang menahanku pergi, tapi akulah yang menahannya. Sekilas aku nampak menjadi korban yang terperangkap tapi sebenarnya dialah pihak itu. Aku tak berani maju atau pun mundur. Hanya bertahan di satu titik aman.

Aku tersentak. Kembali ke realita dimana sofa adalah tempatku berbaring dan langit-langit adalah objek visualku. Detik jam berbunyi mengisi keheningan ruangan.

Cuaca cerah di luar. Musim semi sebentar lagi akan datang. Sakura akan mekar. Wanginya akan memenuhi jalanan.

Ponselku berdering. Menggetarkan meja dan sebuah nama penting berkedip-kedip di sana. Wajahku berangsur murung. Menatap layar dengan kegalauan luar biasa. Alasan kenapa aku tak bisa mengambil langkah tegas untuk menggenggam tangan Rukia. Menjepitnya di antara keadaan yang tragis.

 _Ukitake Joushiro._

Aku menekan tombol _'answer'_ dan mendekatkan ke telinga.

"Ya, _Tou-san_?"

Dia ayah angkat yang telah merawatku dan juga mengambil wanita pertamaku.

.

.

.

 **R** ukia terkejut ketika mendapatiku bersandar di depan pintu. Ia tak banyak berekspresi. _Heels_ nya langsung berganti dengan sandal rumah dan melewatiku. Aku mengejarnya, memeluknya dari belakang hingga ia mengaku.

" _Okaeri,_ Rukia," bisikku. Mencium puncak kepalanya. Wangi apel melekat di setiap helai rambutnya. "Aku lelah sekali," gumamku mengeratkan pelukan.

Rukia belum bersuara. Ia sedang menebak. Tangannya tersampir di kedua sisi tubuh.

Aku menariknya ke dekat sofa. Duduk di sana dan menepuk pahaku.

Rukia menatap tegas jika dia tak mau. Ia selalu keras kepala, berharga diri tinggi dan pemberontak. Aku melempar senyum. Memeluk pinggang rampingnya lalu perlahan mendaratkan dirinya di pangkuanku.

"Bagaimana harimu?"

Aku membenamkan hidung di ceruk lehernya yang juga berbau apel. Oh, aroma itu ada di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Aku pergi seharian dengan ayahmu."

Hidungku berhenti mengendus-endus. Mengangkat kepala, mengintip raut apa yang sedang Rukia pasang ketika mengatakan itu. Semuanya terlihat lucu bagi kami. Terlilit takdir yang tidak normal. Kami pasangan yang tak bisa memiliki.

"Kami pergi untuk memesan gaun. Tanggal pernikahan juga sudah ditetapkan." Ia menatap lurus ke depan, tak mau menatapku.

Aku mendengus kecil. "Jadi selanjutnya aku harus memanggilmu _'Kaa-san'_."

Rukia menegang, entah dia sadar atau tidak. Dia akan beranjak tapi aku menahannya. Lenganku membelit posesif, untuk yang terakhir kalinya, mungkin.

"Lepaskan aku."

"Boleh aku mengatakan sesuatu?"

Rukia tak menjawab tapi aku tahu dia mendengarkan.

Aku mengambil napas panjang. "Maafkan aku karena membuatmu terjebak dalam situasi yang rumit ini."

Dia mendengus tak percaya. "Apa ini? Salam perpisahan?"

Aku tertawa kecil. Mengusap lengannya pelan lalu mendesah. Memutar penyesalanku yang terdalam di hari itu. Hari dimana sifat pengecutku akhirnya menampakan hasil. "Aku tidak pernah menyangka jika kalian bisa kebetulan bertemu di sana. Aku tak pernah menyangka jika ayah akan tertarik padamu pada pandangan pertama dan aku tidak menyangka jika, " Aku menelan ludah pahit. "kau akan tergoda dengan uang yang ia tawarkan."

 _Dan aku hanya diam melihat itu semua,_ sesalku tak bisa mengucapnya.

Rukia tertawa nyaring. Ia menoleh ke belakang. "Bukankah kau sudah tahu aku seperti apa?" Kesedihan menggumpal bersama muak di dalam bola matanya. Kening Rukia bergetar oleh pergulatan emosi yang teraduk-aduk.

"Karena itu akan mengakhirnya." Aku menatapnya tanpa ragu. Melihat ada jalan keluar di ujung sana untuk kami berdua meski dengan kerikil tajam yang memenuhi. "Kau bisa bahagia, Rukia, aku yakin itu."

"Kurasa aku tidak pantas."

Aku merangkum wajahnya. Masih mempertanyakan diri apakah aku akan sanggup untuk melepasnya. "Setiap orang memiliki masa lalu dan seorang pendosa juga memiliki masa depan. Kau berhak menentukan masa depanmu. Berbahagialah."

Mata Rukia berkaca. Ia memejamkan mata, menutup kerapuhannya dan menggeleng kecil. Ia berdiri menghadap jendela dan bersedekap. Tak lama kemudian ia berbalik. Menatapku tak percaya seolah perkataanku untuk meninggalkannya baru bisa ia pahami.

Namun ia mengangguk, pasrah. Membungkuk untuk memelukku, mencium keningku, mata, hidung, pipi dan bibir. Wajahnya basah oleh air mata. Berlama-lama melumat. Perlahan. Seolah ia ingin menyimpan kenangan itu ke dalam bingkai terindah di dalam memori yang tak ternilai.

"Berbahagialah." Ia berbisik. Menolak untuk melihatku yang hancur dengan masuk ke dalam kamar. Lalu kami berpisah. Tanpa ucapan selamat tinggal.

.

.

.

 _Cause when I'm with him,_

 _I am thingking of you,_

 _Thingking of you,_

 _What you would do if you were the one,_

 _ **(Thinking of You – Katy Perry)**_

 _._

.

.

 _Ini aku, Rukia._

 _Sedang berlari di antara kelopak bunga sakura yang berguguran dengan balutan baju tidur dan sandal rumah. Berjuang untuk menggapai masa depan yang kuinginkan. Melawan dinginnya malam yang sepi dan berbahaya._

 _Aku ingin hidup. Merasakan kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya. Yang tertoreh pada selembar surat di dalam amplop beraroma jeruk._

 _Tempatku untuk menangguhkan rasa lelah, membagi cerita dan tempat berlindung._

 _Sebuah tempat kembali; rumahku._

 _Yang berdiri kokoh, sangat nyaman dan aman. Ichigo Kurosaki._

 _Hanya dengan menemukan sosoknya di sana, aku tahu aku rela menukar apapun untuk hidup bersamanya._

 _Ia menoleh ketika aku sampai. Tersenyum geli saat melihatku mengenakan piyama Chappy dan tersengal. Tanganku meremas surat yang ia tinggalkan dalam laci dua hari lalu. Menatap rambut senjanya yang kupikir tak akan pernah kulihat lagi. Bahu kokohnya yang lebar dan suara lembutnya yang menenangkan._

 _Ia terkekeh, mendekat ke arahku. Tangannya merentangkan jaket wol panjang dan mengurungku di dalamnya. Tubuhnya terasa hangat dan aku nyaris menangis lagi._

 _"Apa kau tidak akan menyesalinya?"_

 _Aku menggeleng kecil. Mendengarnya mendesah dan bersuara menyesal, yang kutahu itu tidak benar. Aku bisa merasakan Ichigo tengah gembira._

 _"Aku dicoret dari daftar keluarga karena mencoba merebut calon istri ayahku. Jadi aku adalah lelaki miskin sekarang. Kau yakin tidak akan menyesalinya?"_

 _Aku menatapnya. Seolah dia adalah anugerah yang paling hebat yang pernah kudapatkan. Mata madunya berbinar-binar hidup. Ada beberapa lebam dan memar kebiruan di beberapa bagian wajahnya yang tampan._

 _"Bagaimana jika aku tidak datang?" tanyaku._

 _Ichigo terkekeh. Mengistirahatkan dahinya yang selalu berkerut ke dahiku. "Kau lebih menyukaiku dari pada ayah, aku tahu itu. Aku hanya perlu membuat satu langkah kecil untuk membuatmu memilihku." Ia mengacak rambutku sebelum mencium puncak kepalaku. "Terima kasih karena sudah datang. Aku mencintaimu, Rukia. Seharusnya aku mengatakannya sejak dulu."_

 _Ia mendorong rambutku ke belakang telinga dan tersenyum. Rasa lega yang tak pernah kurasakan sebelumnya membuncah seperti air dalam bendungan runtuh._

 _"Maaf membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama. Sekarang kau bisa bebas untuk meraih kebahagiaanmu."_

 _Aku meremas surat lebih kencang. Tak perduli pada dua tiket dengan tujuan Los Angles yang bisa berkerut dan sulit dibaca oleh petugas bandara. Aku memeluknya. Malaikat yang telah mematahkan sayapnya dan memilih tinggal bersama pendosa. "Ichigo, terima kasih karena sudah memberikanku kesempatan untuk bahagia."_

 _Melebihi dari apapun, ini adalah bagian terbaik dalam ceritaku._

.

.

.

 _ **(End)**_

Ada yang berharap ini _to be continue_?

Atau ada yang bingung sama ceritanya?  
Oke, saya kasi bocoran, sedikit. Rukia sebatang kara, hidupnya sulit dan dia harus bekerja di bar. Ayahnya Ichigo adalah Ukitake Joushiro dan bukan Isshin Kurosaki. Ukitake belum menikah dan tak punya anak. Jadi dia mengangkat Ichigo yang juga kehilangan kedua orang tuanya dan diadopsi dari panti sejak umur lima tahun. Ukitake seorang politikus. Dia baik hati dan ramah persis seperti dalam manganya :D

jadi begitu kira-kira kalau ada yang ngga ngerti. Hahahaha . . . saya tahu fic ini sedikit sulit untuk dicerna. Ada quotes yang saya dapat dari anonymous, bahwa setiap pendosa masih mempunyai masa depan. Dan fic ini terinspirasi dari quotes itu.

Lalu, apa kabar minna, lama tidak bersua #bungkuk dalem-dalem

Lama sekali saya tidak updet di Ffn dan sekalinya kembali saya buat _one-shot_ :P.

Terima kasih kepada panitia _Event End of Arcana_ yang sudah _invite_ saya untuk ikut berpartisipasi dalam acara ini #nada orang berpidato *plakh*

Saya sempet pundung dan males nulis setelah insiden ending Bleach. Saya pun menghilang, kehilangan arah hidup dan tujuan #lebay mode on

Tapi kemudian saya berpikir, ini kan Ffn, logonya aja _unleash your imaginationa_ , jadi saya berbuat semaunya disini #tawa nista. Saya mencoba untuk melupakan bagian akhir Bleach dan bangkit.

Dan begitulah, akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk kembali.

Fic ini saya ketik semalam. Waktu yang cukup singkat tanpa ada kerangka. Haha … pokoknya ini adalah _the power of kepepet_. Saya ingin meramaikan acara ini dan semoga saja fic nya bisa menghibur.

Terima kasih untuk para _readers_ yang sudah mampir dan membaca fic ini.

 _Then see you soon on another fic_ (^-^)/

 _Jaaaa…_

September, 24th 2016

Ayra el Irista


End file.
